A large number of cartridge valves are found in the prior art. Some of these valves are reciprocal type valves providing adjustment of volume. Other valves are mixing or cycle valves which mix a preset volume of hot and cold water together which mixes the fluid exiting the valve at a desired temperature. Further, other valves combine both functions being reciprocating valves and temperature adjustable valves.
Some of the aforementioned valves include a pressure balancing spool therein to compensate for a change in the pressure of either the hot or the cold water feed lines. This structure is known in the art and may be embodied in either a mixing cycle valve, or a reciprocal valve, and in combinations thereof.
Examples of valves which are reciprocal and rotatable are found in U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 25,920 to Moen, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,330,011 to Moen, 3,730,222 to Moen. These patents describe various forms of cartridges which may be used with a single lever valve. Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,121 to Moen describes the use of a pressure balancing spool in a cycle valve which is non-reciprocating and has no provision for volume control.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,370 to Egli teaches a mixing valve for control of water temperature and pressure as well as the volume of the water discharged from the valve. A pressure balancing spool is incorporated with the valve which spool includes a rubber sleeve such as best seen in FIG. 4 which has fins and ribs which extend outwardly away from the spool portion and provide a seal against an adjacent surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,308,127 to Symmons describes a non-scald mixing valve which is reciprocal and also rotatable in a valve housing, and includes a pressure balancing member within a hollow in the center of the valve which compensates for the changes in pressure in either the hot or the cold water lines. U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,755 further describes a valve by Symmons with an improved volume control. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,016 and 4,917,137 further describe improvements to Symmons' pressure balancing concept.
Alternative types of sealing have been provided for these cartridges in order to minimize the effect of the grit found in the hot water stream, in particular, which may cut the seal if the seal were left in the direct path of the waterflow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,018 describes such a seal which seal is positioned on a sleeve out of the path of flow with the stem outlet port being closed by the seal member when the valve is in a closed position. The seal is a generally well known seal of the "O" Ring type.
Applicant is also aware of the following Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,120, Canadian Letters Patent 1,052,229, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,455, 4,782,853, Canadian Letters Patent 1,293,175 to the present inventor, Canadian Letters Patent 978,050, Canadian Letters Patent 1,151,629, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,376 and Canadian Letters Patent 1,116,581.
From the above referenced patents of particular interest is Canadian Letters Patent 1,052,229 with reference to FIG. 7, showing a snap ring 35.
Further U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,455 at FIG. 6, describes a safety device which is adjustable within a mixing valve.
The present inventor's Canadian Patent 1,293,175 refers to a set of concentric cylinders, as best seen in FIG. 1, wherein multiple openings around the circumference of a cylinder are used. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,195 describes a system of seals for the inlet and outlet of a spool valve.
Canadian Patent 1,151,629 at FIGS. 6 and 9, illustrates a stop used with a simple valve. Many of the remaining listed patents teach valves having concentric spools therewithin.
Nowhere within the prior art is there found a cartridge for a kitchen, lavatory, or shower valve which cartridge is contained in a standardized housing in use and may include a pressure balancing spool, an internal mixing chamber, or a separation of the water paths, all of which cartridges are replaceable in a standardized housing. Should the user of the valve desire to replace a standard valve which has a mixing chamber only with a pressure balancing spool, the user merely installs the appropriate cartridge and the installation is complete. Therefore, there will be no requirement for removing the old housing or sleeve and the necessary repairs to the adjacent area around the valve. Further this invention incorporates a unique stationary sleeve unknown in the prior art which sleeve is formed as a body having means located therewith which work in cooperation with the standardized housing to obviate the need to provide a venturi type restriction portion adjacent the outlet of the valve nearest the shower. The tub outlet is therefore always favoured as an outlet unless the shower diverter is positioned to the shower position. Further provision is made with the cartridge that allows for the reversing of the cartridge without the necessity to shutoff the water supply thereto or the need for separate check valve or to remove the cartridge from the body.
Also nowhere within the prior art is there found a cartridge for a standardized valve housing, which cartridge with the exception of the inlets and outlets of the housing includes all of the necessary waterways formed therewith which may include any necessary mixing chambers. All of the aforementioned prior art includes coaxial sleeves with alignable openings moveable in a housing to allow water to enter and/or exit the sleeves, or a reciprocal and rotatable plug with holes alignable with waterways defined in the housing.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a standardized cartridge for a valve housing which offers the advantage of replacing a valve cartridge of one function with a valve cartridge with enhanced functions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a valve cartridge containing a unique seal which is positioned out of line with the waterflow when the cartridge is operative.
It is another object of the invention to provide a valve assembly including a standard housing which includes a cartridge member contained therein in use, the cartridge including all of the waterways required for the operation of the valve.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a stationary sleeve for a cartridge for a valve assembly which sleeve when positioned with the cartridge in the standardized housing obviates the need for a restrictor in the valve housing adjacent the shower outlet for the operation of the valve.
It is yet still a farther object of the invention to provide an outer stationary body sleeve for a cartridge for a valve assembly which sleeve when installed with the cartridge in a housing provides automatically and reversibly with the waterways, (for example a mixing chamber required for the operation of the valve), means disposed with the sleeve to provide in an installation having two or more selective outlets an automatic preference, for use with a known diverting devices, of the waterflow to a predetermined outlet, for example the bathtub over the shower, without the need for there to be provided a restriction in the housing proximate the outlet to the shower and without the need for reversing the housing if the installation by an installer were reversed.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a significant improvement in the volume of water available through the valve both as hot or cold or mixed.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide with a valve assembly a total available flow at the outlet of the valve of one hundred percent of either the hot or cold water valve input to the valve or mixtures thereof, without any choking of available supply through the valve.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adjustable safety position to control the amount of hot water supply through the valve if utilized in institutions such as hospitals and schools or the like.
It is an important object of this invention to provide a stationary sleeve for use with a cartridge assembly, which sleeve includes the necessary hot and cold waterways and mixing chambers between its perimeter and the standard housing.
It is another object of this invention to provide a simple path from the valve to divert water from the spout to the showerhead. This allows a simple housing to be utilized.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cartridge which is reversible without being removed from the valve, and without shutting off the water supply.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a housing which includes aligned inlets and outlets, positioned in one plane around the housing.
Further and other objects of this invention will become apparent to a man skilled in the art when considering the following summary of the invention and detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention illustrated herein.